gezogvian_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Empire of Rootiga
The Grand Empire of Rootiga was founded in 1795 by the Rootigan Nationalist Party following the end of the Rootigan Civil war. The Grand Empire of Rootiga ceased to exist in 2227, lasting a total of 428 years. The GER came to an end after the core territories of Verdan, Enoch, Tezvan, and Esmite fought and won independence. Internal Strife The GER suffered from political corruption, of which was rampant in outer territories due to the governments inability to sufficiently govern. The former political parties which had banded together to form the nationalist party were vying for control of their coalition. The nationalist party's failure to function even to the same quality as the prior government had long since become evident to the population. With approval ratings dropping rapidly the party began planning Inward Perfection , a program designed solve national issues. The nationalist party had continued repeating its same routinely announcements of hope and a better future soon, however many had completely lost their faith in the Rootigan Government. Many new political factions began sprouting in the outer territory of Verdan. The factions became problematic shortly after their birth, due to their anti-government extremist doctrine which lead members to commit acts of terrorism in favor of their party. Riots began breaking out across major systems in the outer territories, with the worst in the Verdanian region. In 2207 the largest anti-government faction known as Rogiro had initiated a coup, which lead to disaster for the planet of Verdan, as martial law was declared and thousands were arrested and or executed daily. The Collapse The anti-government factions rapidly grew following the revolt on the planet of Verdan, leading to a chain of events all across all of the GER's outer territories. The already inept government was completely overwhelmed and incapable of fending off the constant riots and terror attacks in region capitals. By 2209 the GER pulled all ground forces out of the outer territories and deployed the navy. The overall number of riots dwindled as troops had been removed from the territories and martial law was disabled, however whenever one occurred the afflicted area was orbitally bombarded by naval vessels. Without a military presence on the ground, crime flourished on the outer territories. Military grade factories were seized worldwide and the anti-government factions had begun mass producing weapons. It was but mere days after that the Rootigan government lost contact with regional government across all outer territories. The end of the Grand Empire of Rootiga was solidified when the territories of Verdan, Enoch, Tezvan, and Esmite rebelled in 2223 as they believed they would bring prosperity to their region after centuries of failure and depression caused by the Rootigan government. The Colonial War lasted 4 years before coming to an end after both sides began the use of WMD 's. Present Day Reunification Movement A problematic movement that plagues the Gezogvian bloc is the reunification movement. The movement calls for the re-installment of the previous government and former borders, as well as any other nations that choose to accept. The movement is primarily located in former Rootigan territories such as Nekoya, Teka, Kuln, and Calraniol. The primary argument in favor of the Reunification movement is that the former territories lost following the colonial rebellion left the populations in those territories in worse condition than prior. The movement has been denounced officially by the Rootigan government, claiming that the use of the imperial flag is disgraceful and improper. Category:Ikari Galaxy Category:Republic of Rootiga